


Aliens!

by Valaid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaid/pseuds/Valaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is freaking out about Stephen Hawking searching for aliens and his boyfriend Iwaizumi is too tired to kick Oikawa out of the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franeridan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franeridan/gifts).



> Written for Franeridan, because she wrote about the thought of Oikawa's reaction when he read about Stephen Hawking searching for aliens. So yeah, my fingers itched and this happened.

Iwaizumi woke up at two a.m. with a startle when the door to the bedroom flew open and banged against the wall. His eyes were wide when he looked at the door and when he saw the big, genuine, bright smile on his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru, he felt even more afraid.

”IWA-CHAN! GUESS WHAT?!” the brunet bubbled out as he jumped over to the bed and threw himself over the still slightly shocked boyfriend.

”What?” the black-haired man was a bit wary of asking, but knew he should do it.

”You know Stephen Hawking, right?” Oikawa snuggled up against him and ... giggled?

”I do think I have heard that name, y-”

”HE IS GOING TO LOOK FOR ALIEN LIFE! IT’S AMAZNG!”

It took a few seconds before the news settled into Iwaizumi’s brain.

”You mean you woke me up in that way JUST to tell me this?” He frowned and bit his lip to control himself from yelling, it was in the middle of the night after all.

”What do you mean ’just’?” Oikawa pouted. ”This is big news! What if he finds something?”

The black-haired man groaned as he fell back onto the bed, feeling his boyfriend clinging to him, nuzzling his chest.

”I thought you would try and ruin his plans then. Shouldn’t you protect your kind?” he couldn’t help but smile at the indignation that struck his boyfriend’s face as he looked at him.

”Iwa-chan! That’s mean!”

He sighed and grabbed the brunet, pulling him closer to himself though he thought that had been impossible at first.

”Just... sleep. I’ll listen to you about the whole thing later during breakfast.”

Sleep quickly claimed him but not before feeling the lips of his boyfriend on his cheek and a whispered ”ok, I’ll be patient until then.”

Two hours later he was sitting half-asleep on the bed as Oikawa rambled on about the news he had read.


End file.
